Won't Make The Same Mistake Twice
by 27dayz
Summary: Gilbert Grissom does not make the same mistake twice.


AN: Enjoy my sequal to Hell Hath No Fury.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or friends.

Won't Make The Same Mistake Twice

"Trick or treat!"

"I'll get it," Lindsey groaned, rolling her eyes as she got up to open the front door. She was greeted by a vampire, Frankenstein, and a witch.

"Trick or treat!" they chorused, holding out pillow cases with expectant looks on their painted face. Lindsey smiled and handed out two tiny chocolate bars to each kid. She wished that she didn't have to hand out candy on Halloween. She would have much rather hung out with her friends, but of course, Halloween just so happened to be on a school night and her mother would never let her wander the streets alone.

"Wanna see something scary?" the little vampire asked her, rather than turn away with his friends. Lindsey raised an eyebrow, but nodded encouragingly.

"What do you got, kid?" she asked. The little boy grinned and pressed something on his arm and fake blood oozed from his mouth.

"Scary, huh?" he asked her, his fanged, bloody mouth smiling in glee. Lindsey chuckled.

"Terrifying, but if you think that's scary, take a look at this," she challenged him, motioning for him to step inside. The boy cautiously stuck his head in and saw what she was pointing at. There, on the couch, there was a man and a woman. The man had the best fake injuries that the boy had ever seen. The woman leaned in and kissed the man. The little boy made a face.

"Grown-up kissing is disgusting!" he exclaimed. Lindsey shook her head, smiling.

"Couldn't agree more," she sighed.

"Georgie! Come on, sweetheart!" the vampire's mother called from the sidewalk.

"I gotta go," Georgie the vampire told her, "Nice costume, Mister," he called to the man before he scampered back to his mother. Lindsey laughed as she shut the door.

"And that is why I stopped handing out candy with your mother," Gil called from the couch, pouting a little.

"Well it is the most realistic injury I've seen all night," Catherine observed, popping a chocolate in her mouth.

"Which is because it IS real," he deadpanned.

"What'd Sara throw at you to make that mark on your forehead, Uncle Gil?" Lindsey asked, flopping down in the chair beside the couch, "I think that's what really accents the whole injured face costume thing," she teased, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. She was sick of Halloween specials. Ooh…Friends.

"I believe it was a cordless phone…or maybe it was a cell phone charger," he answered, trying to remember all the things that his ex had thrown at him. It was a difficult task, considering that he spent most of that time ducking.

"You're lucky that she didn't throw the coffee table at you," Catherine chuckled, snuggling closer to him.

"At least it's over now," he sighed contently, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. Lindsey shook her head.

"Okay, none of that couple stuff while I'm around," she ordered, "As nice as it is to finally see you two together, I don't want to see it all the time. It's like watching your parents make out."

Gil and Catherine exchanged looks and both decided that it was easier to abide by the teenager's rule than to argue it, "We'll keep that in mind, Linds," Catherine promised.

"Good," Lindsey said, satisfied with herself as she engrossed herself in one of her favourite episodes of Friends.

"Aren't you supposed to watch Halloween movies on Halloween?" Gil questioned after several moments of watching a heavily pregnant woman talk on the phone to a man in a tux. After she hung up, the man was promptly making out with a British woman who had requested that he 'speak American' to her.

"Shh," Lindsey hissed. Gil raised an eyebrow and turned to Catherine, who held a finger to his lips before he could speak.

"I haven't seen this one before," she whispered, becoming just as engrossed in the show as her daughter. He shrugged and resigned to watching as another man in a tux hugged the woman that had arrived late. Then there was a wedding sequence. This first man was walking down the aisle while on the phone with the pregnant woman again.

"_And now I'm at the front with Ross. It's Phoebe. He looks pretty mad. Uh...I'd better go_," the man hesitated. The woman, Phoebe, convinced him to hold the phone up so that she could listen to the vows. Then the camera zoomed on another groomsman and bridesmaid.

"_What we did last night was…_"

"_Stupid?_" the woman questions.

"_Totally crazy stupid_," the man agrees. Gil rolled his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the couple did.

"This is the one where Monica and Chandler first got together?" Catherine questioned her daughter. Lindsey nodded.

"_What were we thinking?_" Monica asked.

"_I'm coming over tonight though, right_?" Chandler asked. Gil snorted.

"_Oh yeah. Definitely_," Monica replied quickly as they parted at the front of the chapel. Music played and then the bride walked down the aisle. Gil cringed as he remembered the dream that he had had that brought him here. He wondered if the groom in this show felt the same urge to flee that Gil had felt in the beginning of the dream.

The minister questioned if the bride and groom took each other. Great, another sappy wedding. Boy was he wrong.

"_Now Ross, repeat after me. I Ross…_" the minister said.

"_I Ross…_" the groom stated.

"_Take thee, Emily…_"

"_Take thee, Rachael…_" Everyone started at Ross's mistake. All of the people on the TV show, as well as Gil and Catherine, were shocked by the error. Poor bugger, Gil thought, wonder what she's going to throw at him. Lindsey giggled.

"I think someone here can sympathize with Ross," Catherine said slyly. Gil was more than aware that the teasing was about to start.

"Oh yeah," Lindsey breathed, realizing how ironic the situation was. Catherine turned in his arms so that she could look at him.

"If you ever do that to me, you'll be sorry," she informed him. He let out a dry chuckle.

"I don't make the same mistake twice, Catherine," he told her, "And if I did, it would mean that I was suicidal."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but there was a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I love how you can read my mind, Gil Grissom," she told him, smirking. He smiled and dropped a quick peck on her lips. He'd be a mad man if he ever did anything to jeopardize his newfound relationship with Catherine. He would never do anything to hurt her, not just because of the obvious fact that he loved her, but also due to the fact that it would be the last thing that he would ever do. Literally.

The End


End file.
